


Parody of Infinity War

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Parody of Infinity War

Lapis had done it. 

She had beat White Diamond. 

She picked up White Diamond's head.

"I beat you. Now surrender."

White Diamond smiled.

"You should have aimed for the head."

She snapped her fingers.

And gems turned to dust.

Garnet turned to dust.

Pearl turned to dust

Yellow Diamond turned to dust

Blue Diamond turned to dust

Bismuth turned to dust

Many more turned to dust

"Jasper, I don't feel so good"

Said Eyeball as she fell into Jasper's arms

"I love you" and she turned to dust

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Screamed Lapis

But White Diamond transported away

The only gems left were

Stevonnie

Amethyst

Peridot

Lapis 

And

Jasper


End file.
